


Side Story: Triple Star Squad

by Kotori_Sonoda



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotori_Sonoda/pseuds/Kotori_Sonoda
Summary: Sakura Hoshimiya is a newcomer into Kamihama city. What kind of things will she encounters?(my friends and I got bored during this lockdown so we made this story, basically. Nothing fancy, just a bit of fun!Special thanks to HonkingMudkip and another friend who doesn't have AO3 for helping me with this!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

It was already getting late in Kamihama city – the various residents are now either going home or have already reached their houses, and are going to have a night’s sleep for the day that lies ahead.  
There are a few people that this doesn’t apply to though. Night shift workers, students cramming for their exams… and, in the backstreets and hidden alleys of the city, magical girls, out to destroy the monsters known as Witches and the mysterious but equally dangerous Uwasa.  
Sakura Hoshimiya stood on top of a building, overlooking a witch barrier. The cool night air blew through her blonde hair and her outfit, inspired by the feathered dinosaurs of ancient times. On her shoulder perched her partner and friend, Red, an archaeopteryx. Red was made of magic but looked like the real thing.  
“Looks like it’s just us, Red….”  
Sighing to herself, she jumped towards the witch barrier, using her powers to glide towards it.  
_I thought Kamihama had a lot of magical girls. Where is everybody? And I thought its my chance to make friends…. Even though I’m so quiet that is hard for me to –_ Sakura shook her head. _No negative thoughts, let’s do this!_  
She plunged into the witch barrier.

The inside was a mix of psychedelic colors. Various papers with musical notes were scattered about. Red chirped while looking to the right. A group of familiars were already upon her. The familiars looked like walking flutes. They had spindly limbs and walked in a jerk gait.  
“Here they come!” Sakura said, activating her weapon, a claw gauntlet. She instantly lunged at the nearest familiar, slicing it in half, while behind her, Red covered her by serving as a distraction to the familiars and signaling to her where the enemy would strike next. And of course Red has an attack of her own.  
“Burn them down!” Sakura ordered. Red breathed fire which destroyed even more familiars.  
“Good job Red,” Sakura said. “As for the witch….”  
Red chirped but Sakura almost didn’t notice in time. She jumped as fast as she can, but her leg was still grazed by an attack.  
“What was that?” Sakura said.  
The Witch clambered out of its hiding place. It resembled a violin, only upside down. It held the violin neck as a club, and the strings were all untied, serving as wihps. It was one of the violin strings that hit her.  
Sakura could feel the pain in her leg.  
<1>This isn’t good…  
The witch attacked, raising its club and bringing it down for a mighty swing. Sakura jumped to avoid but, but the pain in her leg meant her timing was off, and the witch ensnared her with its string-whips.  
“No!” Sakura struggled to no avail. “Red!”  
Her loyal pet tried to assist her but the witch responded by trapping it with more string-whips.  
“No…” fear gripped Sakura’s heart.  
“please help….”  
Suddenly like lighting, the strings binding here were destroyed by another girl. She was wearing a cape, like a hero, and she looked much older than her.  
Sakura was shocked, but the girl swiftly freed Red too then carried her, bridal style, away from the rampaging witch. Despite this being their first meeting she felt oddly comfortable in her arms. Red flew alongside them.

Finally they were out of the Witch labyrinth. The older girl set her down with an exasperated look on her face.  
“Look her, newbie-“  
“Um I- thank you!” Sakura said before the other girl could finish. “Thank you for saving me! I thought I was-“  
The older girl put up her hand to stop her. “Slow down. Look I just don’t like seeing newbies like you go out like that. That witch isn’t very strong but you almost got taken out! And you even got this little fella helping you,” she said, looking at Red, who had now settled on its usual place on Sakura’s shoulder.  
“If you’re gonna exhibit that level of strength, then you should get out while you can.”  
“I- I’m sorry,” Sakura replied. “Especially if I was interrupting your hunt… the witch got away because of me….”  
The older girl’s features softened a bit. “Look, it’s no issue, I’ll just have to hunt that thing again. You better man up and toughen your skills. Next time I might not be there to save you.” As the girl turned to leave, Sakura shouted.  
“I’m Sakura! Sakura Hoshimiya! And you are?”  
“Sayomi Hoshikawa,” the girl replied, “But don’t expect to see me around, I like hunting alone.”  
And with that the girl vanished into the night, leaving Sakura wondering if they’ll meet again.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a sunny day in Kamihama. It was a weekend, so families were out and about to bond together. It was very lively.   
_You wouldn’t think battles happen around here involving magical girls and monsters,_ Sakura thought as she walked around the city. On her shoulder perched her pet Archaeopteryx Red. Fortunately as a magic dinosaur bird it can make itself invisible except to the people it chooses, so that it doesn’t attract the attention a living Archaeopteryx surely would garner.  
Sakura was looking at her phone, which was open in a toy sightings thread on Facebook. She wasn’t much for real-life interaction but she’s fairly active online in certain communities.  
She turned the corner and saw the toy store, which was just opening. It was a medium sized store, with some gachapon machines setup outside. A couple of kids were already trying their luck there.  
A new shipment of figures was sighted here yesterday and she hoped she could still catch the more desirable ones. She entered the store, ready to hunt.

She exited with a plastic bag full of stuff.  
“Ehehe.. I like it when I have a successful hunt,” Sakura said to herself. As she was about to go her way though, she noticed a familiar figure hunched over the gachapon machines, with a young boy.  
“Here you go, that’s what you wanted right?”   
“Thank you!” the boy said. The boy ran towards his mother, who smiled with appreciation at the girl, who only nodded and was about to leave.  
“Hoshikawa-san!”  
The girl, with long blue hair, was unmistakably her savior from the night before, Sayomi Hoshikawa. She was wearing a shirt and pants.  
“Err… who are you again?”  
“Its me! The girl you saved last night…. You know…..” Sakura said. Had she really forgotten! It was only last night!  
Recognition dawned on the older girl. “Yeah, I remember you… Hoshi…. Miya-san, was, it? you still here huh? Then I suppose you’re prepared for how strong the witches are in this city?”  
Sakura faltered a bit. “Er.. yes, I am…”  
“No no no, that’s not enough. You have to say with confidence! YES, I AM!”  
“YE-YES I AM!” Sakura said.  
“Good good! You’re ready!” Sayomi said.   
Sakura blushed. People stared at that little stunt, she may have shouted too loudly.  
“So what are you doing here anyway?” Sayomi asked.   
“Oh, uh, I collect toys!” Sakura said. She placed her bags down and got one of its contents to show off. It’s a figure of a white dinosaur with a huge head and grasping claws.  
“This is the Indominus Rex, it has this really cool accurate detailing, and-“  
“Whoah whoah,” Sayomi said, holding up a hand. “You better slow down.”  
Sakura’s face turned red. “I’m sorry, I get too enthusiastic when it comes to the things I like…”  
“Ah…” Sayomi backpedaled. “Its okay, that’s no problem. I just wasn’t prepared for that, is all! So this thing, uh.. does it do anything?”  
“You press this and the mouth opens wide!” Sakura said. “With sounds!”  
Sayomi looked at the dinosaur figure with some interest. “That’s cool and all.   
But should you be spending this much?” She asked, pointing at Sakura’s other bags.  
“Um, uh yeah, look, I have a budget, okay?” Sakura said. “I can live until the end of the month.”  
“Tch, that’s no good, girl!” Sayomi said. “You gotta have some money saved up for emergencies. Take it from me, you don’t know when you’ll need money.” Sayomi turned to leave. “I have to go now, I’ve spent as much time as I wanted-“  
“Wait!” Sakura said. “How about I treat you to something first? As thanks for last night.”  
Sayomi looked hesitant at first but finally relented. “Ah fine, why not I suppose.”  
As they were walking towards the ice scream stand, they passed a scene where a tall student was bullying a oung girl with green hair.  
“This is my wallet now, so you shut it and go scram,” he said.  
“No, please give it back to me!” the girl said.  
“Oh, you want to get physical huh?” The boy readied for a punch but it was stopped by Sayomi, who grabbed his wrist.  
“How about you go pick on someone your own size, huh?” she said with an intimidating look on her face.  
The boy immediately let go of the wallet and ran away with fear on his face.  
Sayomi picked up the wallet and gave it to the girl. “There you go,” she said .”Let’s go, Hoshimiya-san.”  
“Ye-yes, of course!” Sakura said. 

Sayomi licked into her ice cream cone as the two sat on a park bench. In front of them a family was playing Frisbee with their pet dog. Some joggers were also present.  
“You really sure you should be treating me like this? We only met,” Sayomi said.  
“yes, I’m sure,” Sakura said. “You’re a kind person, Hoshikawa-san.”  
“Wha-no, look-“  
“Please don’t deny it,” Sakura said. “You saved me back there and didn’t ask for anything in return. And earlier you helped that boy by the gachapon machine right? And you helped that girl too. You’ve got a good heart.”  
Now it’s Sayomi’s turn to act flustered. “Fine, whatever you say,” she said.   
Sakura just smiled in response. She’d barely been in Kamihama but now she’s getting to know this girl! Sure she’s older than her but that doesn’t matter right?  
Finally she stood up. “Thanks for today, Hoshikawa-san,” she said.   
“I’ve never spent a day with anyone before, so thank you,” she added.  
“What? Uh, no problem,” Sayomi said. “Now we’re even yes?” Sayomi also stood, ready to leave.  
Sakura nodded. “Will we see each other again?”  
“Well, of course no-“ Sayomi paused. “Well… maybe we will, who knows? Kamihama is a large city though. See you, Hoshimiya-san…”  
Sakura watched her retreating form, thinking that today was a good day indeed. On her shoulder Red chirped.  
“Yes Red. Today was really good right? Well let’s head home. We still have a lot of figures to unpack!”


	3. Chapter 3

Sayomi jumped from building to building. It was already late at night, the perfect time for witch hunting. Normally she wouldn’t have come to this city, but her prey somehow escaped here, and she figured it wouldn’t be that hard to kill it and get out. And well, if things go south she has a ready-made excuse.   
After this she’d go back to her own hunting ground and won’t return here again.  
 _Guess I won’t see that blondie again huh…._ She shook her head. _Ah, the hell am I thinking?_  
Finally her soul gem detected a familiar magic signature.

“There it is…”  
She jumped into the witch barrier and entered the now familiar labyrinth littered with musical notes and lyric sheets. Hiding behind a large music sheet, she saw four flute familiars. She instantly jumped towards one of them, holding her dagger and dealing quick slices to damage to it. The remaining three familiars now kept their distance, using the holes in their body to attack her with powerful wind blasts. Sayomi dodged the attacks, throwing her dagger into one of the flute familiars, killing it. The other two, distracted by the attack, stopped attacking. Sayomi used this opportunity to close the gap even more, grabbing her dagger from the fallen familiar and killing its compatriots.  
Sensing a huge shadow, Sayomi dodged just in time as the violin witch made its entrance by slamming down its club. The violin witch looked the same as when she encountered it the other night – seems it hadn’t gotten into fights with other magical girls. It held its club in its right arm, ready for another attack.  
“There you are. It’s time we finish this.”  
The violin witch continued with its barrage of attacks, but each time Sayomi dodged them. While she had no inherent magic powers her physical ability is unmatched and she is very skilled with her dagger. As the witch slammed the club again, this time Sayomi quickly ran towards the club, then running on top of it, and towards the arm of the witch, all to get closer and to deal the finishing blow. However the witch was prepared, unleashing its string whips on her. It was a multifaceted attack that would be difficult to dodge even for her.  
“That won’t work on me,” she said. One of the bars on her belt glowed, and with dagger in hand, Sayomi was able to dodge and counter every string whip that came her way. Suddenly a strike came from Sayomi’s left. The witch decided to take her by surprise by attempting a punch. The punch however landed on thin air, with Sayomi landing on top of the fist.  
That was another of her powers – for one time only, she can use an illusion to avoid an attack.   
She reaided herself for the final strike when she found herself being grabbed from behind. Thick cords wrapped her and attempted to drag her towards the ground. She turned her head and saw strings coming out from the ground.  
“So it has this ability, too?!”  
She struggled but the bonds were too tight. Suddenly her belt glowed again, and the string on her right hand became loose, just enough for her to wriggle out and free herself. Using her now free right hand with her dagger, she was able to free herself from the other strings.  
“I’m burning through my luck fast… that’s not good. But this will be all over soon.”  
She readied herself in a fighting stance, ready to face the witch in front of her.  
Suddenly she could feel heat behind her. She turned around and noticed some flute familiars she didn’t notice were sneaking on her now burning.   
“This kind of attack…”  
“Hoshikawa-san!”  
It was the blonde girl, Sakura Hoshimiya! Gliding downwards from a high vantage point to meet up with her. Meanwhile in front of her that girl’s pet dinosaur bird attacked the familiars with its burn attack.  
“What are you doing here?” Sayomi asked her.  
“Well, I was out hunting, and well, I recognized this magic signature! And I thought, well…”  
Hoshimiya-san looks rather unsure of herself, Sayomi thought. “Hey hey! We went through with this this morning right? You can do this, right? RIGHT!”  
“Ye-yes!” Sakura said. “I can do this!”  
At that moment more familiars started crawling out. Perhaps sensing more danger the witch is now making a desperate move to protect itself.   
“I can take care of the familiars, Hoshikawa-san. You take on the witch!”  
“That’s awfully brave of you, girl,” Sayomi said. “But I’ll take you up on your offer.”

 _Really, she couldn;’t have come at a better time,_ Sayomi thought. _I’m about to run out of luck, here._  
She heard sounds of battle behind her as Sakura used her claw weapons and partner to keep the familiars busy.  
“Now it’s just you and me,” Sayomi said to the witch.  
Enraged, the witch raised its club once more, but Sayomi dodged it. The witch followed up with a punch from its non-club hand, which she also dodged, and she started running on the arm towards her target, the main body. Her earlier attack damaged most of the string-whips but there were still a few left. She dodged their attacks and easily destroyed them. Finally she’s reached the main body.  
“I guess I should attack here!” she said, thrusting her dagger into the center of the witch’s body. “Take this!”  
The witch screamed – if that horrifying sound can be called a scream – before finally collapsing and dying. She looked at Sakura, who had finished taking on the familiars.  
The labyrinth started fading, revealing the back alleyway that this witch called its home. She picked up the grief seed from the ground and used it on herself, refreshing her powers for another fight.  
“You’re not too bad, girl,” Sayomi said, approaching her.  
“Th-thank you!” Sakura said. “I just lack confidence most of the time but… I can really hold myself in battle.”  
“I can see that…. Good job.” She offered the grief seed. “Here, there’s still some juice left. You can take it.”  
“Thank you!” Sakura replied.   
“You uh, really helped back there. So… its me that should be saying thank you,” Sayomi said.  
“That can’t be, you really carried the battle there! You were so cool taking down that witch, Sayomi-san!”  
Sayomi looked at her oddly. Sakura, flustered, tried to backpedal. “err, I’m sorry-“  
“Call me whatever you want,” Sayomi said. “Not that it matters, Sakura-san.”  
Sayomi could see the younger girl’s face brighten up at that. “Thank you, Sayomi-san!”  
Sayomi nodded. “Alright, its time for me to go. You stay safe now.”  
“See you, Sayomi-san!”  
Sayomi only gave a small wave before jumping towards the rooftops. She should be leaving now, yes…. But she doesn’t want to leave Sakura all alone here. Maybe she’ll stay. Just for a short while. Yes, what’s the worst that could happen?


	4. Chapter 4

_What’s the worst that could happen?_  
Sayomi bid farewell to Sakura, and that was gonna be it, but she heard some rustling in the corner of the alleyway, and then the crashing of some trashcans.  
Sakura whimpered in fear while her pet hissed protectively. Sayomi rushed towards Sakura, placing herself in between the blonde and whatever was making that sound.  
 _A thief maybe, or maybe a lost drunk…_ either way she was not taking chances, raising her dagger to defend herself.  
And then there were more crashes, until finally a young girl with green hair plopped down face forward into the ground.

“Ouch… that hurt…” the girl mumbled to herself.  
Sakura, forgetting her fear, went to the girl.   
“Are you okay? You’re not hurt, are you?” she asked.  
“Hey, what are you doing, Sakura-san,” Sayomi asked. “We still don’t know who this girl yet.”  
Sakura helped the girl up. She was wearing a grey outfit with a green cape.   
Sayomi immediately recognized her. “Hey, you’re that girl I helped earlier this morning! You’re a magical girl too, huh.”  
“Yes, I’m Hoshimori Suzuko! I really wanted to repay you guys earlier for helping me so I wanted to help you.”  
The gears started clicking in Sayomi’s head however. “Wait, you wanted to help us specifically? How did you know I was going to be here? And why help us?”  
Suzuko gulped. “Well… I was there during the first time you two met….”  
“Really?” Sakura interrupted. “But I was so sure I was alone…”  
“I didn’t arrive until you were already in the thick of battle,” Suzuko said. “And well, you were saved by Hoshikawa-san, and I wasn’t able to do anything.”  
Sakura nodded, following the story.   
“And then, I saw you too earlier today! I think it’s great that you two hit it off so well-“  
“Hold up, what? We did?” Sayomi said.  
“Huh? I thought you became fast friends?” Suzuko asked.  
“Friends?” Sayomi replied.  
“Wait, we’re not?” Sakura asked with a look on her face like she’s going to cry.  
“Wait wait, fine! Of course we are!”  
Sakura’s face brightened up.  
 _Wow, this girl is quite simple…_  
With that out of the way Suzuko continued. “And of course you helped me with my wallet too. So I decided to help kill the witch you were targeting, Hoshikawa-san. But I was too shy to approach you so I decided to just follow you in secret…”  
“Oh.. wow. You really are something, huh?” Sayomi said.  
 _Why do I always attract these weird ones?_

At first Sakura was scared, but seeing that it the girl they helped out, she became more comfortable with her.   
“Wow, so you decided to help Sayomi-san? Thank you!” she said.   
“Yes… Hoshikawa-san is a good person, so I thought I would help her. As you can see though, it didn’t turn out so well… I arrived late to the scene. I’m always unlucky like this…”  
“No, its okay, it’s the thought that counts,” Sakura said.  
“Thank you, Hoshimiya-san…”   
“Call me Sakura, it’s fine,” Sakura said.  
“Then… Sakura-chan!” Suzuko said. “Thanks.”  
Sakura smiled. “This makes us friends now!”   
“So?” Sayomi asked. The older girl had a serious look on her face.  
“What do you want to do now? The witch is dead already,” she added.  
“I want to continue helping you guys as best as I can! You’re my friends now after all, and you showed kindness to me.”  
“Wait, I’m your friend now too?” Sayomi said. Before Suzuko could make a sad face thought, she held up her hands. “Okay okay, we’re friends now too.”  
“There’s three of us now,” Sakura said. “Perhaps that makes us a team!”  
“A team?” Suzuko looked very elated. “I finally get to be in a team, yay!”  
Sayomi looked quite uncomfortable with that but Sakura could see that she wasn’t really against the idea either.   
“An as a team I think we should have a team meeting!” Suzuko said. “How about tomorrow? It’s a Sunday so we should be all free! We can meet up at this place….”  
“So who made you the boss?” Sayomi asked.  
“Oh, it’s all right!” Sakura said. “It’s going to be fun!”   
Sakura can’t believe it, now she’s gotten another friend! Kamihama is turning out to be such a great city after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura was excited for today. After all she was going to meet up with two friends!  
On her shoulder Red chirped.  
“Yes Red, I know you’re excited too…” she said. She looked at her phone. They were supposed to meet at this fast food chain. Suzuko had suggested Banbanzai but Sayomi was heavily against it for some reason.   
_Too bad, Sakura thought. I heard they give big servings…. Ah well._  
Finally she approached the fastfood.  
“I think we’re here, Red!”

Sayomi and Suzuko were already there, settled in a table by the corner.  
Fries were also on the center of the table.  
“Took you long enough,” Sayomi said. The older girl was already sipping a glass of soft drinks.  
“Sorry, I got lost on the way here… I haven’t been in this city a long time after all.”  
Sakura sat beside Sayomi, who shifted uncomfortably.   
“Is there anything wrong?” Sakura asked.  
“Ah, no no, nothing,” Sayomi said with a slight blush on her face.  
Red hopped from her shoulder to the table and started helping itself to the fries.  
“Your pet is neat!” Suzuko said. “But isn’t this like, some kind of dinosaur? What if other people see her?”  
“Don’t worry, she can make herself invisible to regular people!” Sakura said. “No one will notice her.”  
“Cool!” Suzuko said. She took a French fry and held it up for Red to eat. “here, come get it!”  
The archaeopteryx obliged and took a bite out of the offered food.  
“Clever girl!” Suzuko said.  
“Why were you so against going to Banbanzai in the first place ,Sayomi-san?” Sakura turned to her friend.   
“Look, I just don’t want to run into someone there. Its why I’m not so keen into staying here in Kamihama for so long.”  
“Come on, there’s three of us!” Suzuko said. “We can take on whoever’s bugging you!”  
“Yeah right,” Sayomi said. She shrugged. “We’ll cross that bridge when we get there .Kamihama is a big place anyway....”  
“So…” Sakura said, deciding to change the subject. “We’re a team now!”  
“Apparently…” Sayomi said.  
“Of course!” Suzuko replied.  
“Well then, I suppose we should have some proper introductions,” Sayomi said. “Sayomi Hoshikawa. I used to work alone but I guess now I’m stuck with you guys.” She went back to sipping her drink.  
“Ah, don’t say that, Sayomi-chan!” Suzuko said.  
“Sayomi-chan!?” Sayomi almost choked on her drink.  
“Don’t be so surprised, I call Sakura, Sakura-chan, so I’m gonna call you Sayomi-chan!” Suzuko said with a big grin on her face.  
“I’m older than you dammnit!”  
“But we’re friends now! So we should be more casual with each other. And you told Sakura-chan here that she can call you whatever she likes. I say I get to do that too!”  
“Fine, fine,” Sayomi said. “So, then, how about you introduce yourself next?”  
“Suzuko Hoshimori,” Suzuko said. “I used to be alone, but now I have you guys, I’m no longer alone! Oh, and I fight using a harp. I’m more of a ranged fighter unlike you guys.”  
“And-and for me, I’m Sakura Hoshimiya!” Sakura said. “I’m actually a very silent person-“  
Sayomi gave her an odd stare – “well, silent when I’m not with friends. I’m kinda like that.”  
“And with that, we’re done with the introduction!” Suzuko said. “It seems like we all share very similar names!”  
“How so?” Sakura asked.  
“Well all our first names start with an S… and our last names have ‘Hoshi’ on them!”   
“now that you mention it…” Sayomi said.   
“So! I propose team name: Triple Star Squad!” Suzuko said.  
Sakura looked entranced by the whole thing. “Sure! That sounds great!”  
“Do what you want,” Sayomi said. She tried to sip on her drink but there’s none left. “Ah, tch, I ran out…”  
“Hahaha, that’s because you have been drinking that since we arrived here!” Suzuko said.  
“Here, how about mine?” Sakura said. “I haven’t drank much from it yet.”  
Sayomi started acting flustered. “Well, uh-“  
“What’s the matter?” Sakura asked.   
“Ah, nothing, nothing is wrong!” Sayomi said. “thank you for the drink!” she said, taking the drink and sipping it.  
Sakura glanced at Suzuko, who seemed to have found the whole thing amusing.  
After Sayomi finished drinking, she spoke up. “So look, if we’re going out to hunt witches we’re gonna need to contact each other yes?” She took out her phone. “Let’s exchange numbers”  
“Oh, of course!” Suzuko said. “I’m sure you’d be very happy to get Sakura-chan’s number?”  
“Huh?” Sakura said. Why would that be? Of course, I’m also very happy to receive Sayomi-san’s number…  
“Why you-“ Sayomi said. Before she could lunge at the smaller girl Suzuko gave her back her phone. “Here’s my number!”   
“Okay then…” Sayomi said. “Then, yours, Sakura-san…”  
Sakura happily entered her number in Sayomi’s phone while Sayomi entered her own number in Sakura’s phone.  
“Alright!” Sayomi said. “I’ve been dragged into this-“  
“You say that but you like it,” Suzuko said.  
“Ehem! I’ve been dragged into this, but we’re a team, so I’m expecting you two when I contact you for patrols, is that understood?”  
“Of course!” Suzuko said.  
“Will be looking forward to it,” Sakura added. _This is really happening! Sakura thought. _I still can’t believe it!_  
“I guess that’s it for today,” Sayomi said. “Looks like your pet ate through most of the fries.”  
Indeed most of the fries were gone. Red just looked at her owner with an innocent look on her face.  
“Ah, Red! I haven’t eaten any yet!” she sighed. “More fries, on me, to make up for this.” She sighed and got up to buy some more.  
As she was lining up at the cashier, she looked back at her table, with Sayomi looking at her phone and Suzuko playing around with Red. She truly had been blessed to find these friends here in Kamihama!_


	6. Chapter 6

The taxi driver yawned as he made his way down the roads of Kamihama during midnight. He’d made a few rounds already and he hadn’t picked up any passengers yet. The streets were devoid of passngers. Not that he was expecting it to be easy, but surely there was someone going home from overtime…  
He sighed.  
“Perhaps tonight just isn’t my lucky night…”   
He decided to head towards the Rose Drive, a short road with some late-night establishments. Maybe there’ll be a passenger waiting. Sure he’s heard some rumors regarding that road, but surely that’s what those are, just rumors.  
He fiddled with his radio.  
“Ah yes, I know this song…”  
He started singing along the first few lines.  
 _Tell me when will you be mine…._  
He never got to the next line though. He looked at his rearview mirror and saw someone seated in the back.  
A woman in white, with tattered hair.  
“What the-“  
he lost control of his vehicle as everything went black.

Sakura was taking a morning walk with Red perched on her shoulder.  
“Suzuko-chan!”  
She waved at Suzuko, who was waiting for her.  
“Sakura-chan!” The small green-haired girl approached her. “I thought you were more of an indoors type, I was surprised when you texted me.”  
“ehehe… yes, well, I am,” Sakura said. “But since I’ve got you guys now I thought about hanging out outside, you know, change my pace a bit. I really want to hang out and get to know you guys.”  
“Oh, I see!” Suzuko said. “That makes sense! Are you sure you want me though? Why not Sayomi-chan?”  
Sakura paused. She did think of asking Sayomi, but somehow she hesitated. “I uh… maybe I got shy perhaps… I don’t know.”  
Suzuko had this grin on her face. “Oh really? I wonder why is that, hmmm?” She patted Sakura’s back. “Next time, you invite her! I’ve got your back on this, don’t worry!”  
Sakura blushed. _Why does the thought of inviting Sayomi make me feel this way?_  
“Hahaha, you’ll understand one day!” Suzuko said, as if reading her mind. Red seemingly chirped her approval.  
Sakura sighed. “If you say so….”  
As the two walked the noticed a small crowd gathered around something.  
“What’s what?” Sakura asked.  
“If I had to guess…” Suzuko said. They approached and saw the mangled remains of a car crash, which hit a tree. The tree survived but the car was not so fortunate, its front end was a crumpled mess. All around police investigators were looking at the scene and doing crowd control.  
“A car crash?” Sakura asked.  
“Yes,” Suzuko said. “You know, this road is actually rumored to be haunted. Every once in a while someone disappears or a car crash happens, and people attribute it to some kind of supernatural being.”  
“That sounds… scary,” Sakura said. “So did you think the ghost did it?”  
“Well..” Suzuko had a grin on her face. “The accidents mostly happen during midnight, so, there are plausible explanations. But who knows, right?”  
“You’re scaring me,” Sakura said.  
“hahaha!” Suzuko laughed. “Welcome to Kamihama, Sakura-chan. Aside from witches we also have a lot of urban legends!”  
Suzuko herded her away from the crash site. “Look, we’re here to have fun right, let’s get out of here. I know this arcade….”

Much later, during lunchtime, they met up with Sayomi to discuss witch-hunting plans for the night.  
“Oh, shorty, why the long face?” she said at Suzuko.  
“She kinda… wasted her money on those claw machines at the arcade. Didn’t get single prize.”  
“Oh come on, you know better than that,” Sayomi said. “Ain’t my fault you wasted money. So you two were together this morning huh?”  
Sakura could detect a tinge of jealously in the older girl’s voice. _Aaaah, maybe she is mad that I didn’t invite her! I’m so sorry, I’m gonna invite you next time!_  
“Yeah we were,” Suzuko said. She then proceeded to tell Sayomi how it went.  
“Oh, a car crash huh? That’s interesting,” Sayomi said.  
“How so?” Suzuko asked.  
“Yeah, surely it was just an accident,” Sakura said.  
“How long have you two been doing this magical girl thing? Have you forgotten, places where lots of deaths happen can mean there’s a witch there. I think its worth it that we stake out there and check it out.”  
“But going out late at night in that road? What if it really is haunted?” Sakura asked.  
“Ha, come on, we fight witches, don’t let any ghost scare you!” Sayomi said. “Plus well, if there really are ghosts… well I’ll protect you, okay? So you don’t need to worry.”  
“Thanks…” Sakura said. Somehow hearing that Sayomi will protect her made her very happy.  
“Hey hey what about me?” Suzuko said.  
“You can go protect yourself,” Sayomi said.  
“Hey, that’s mean! I’m sure you’ll step in to save me anyway,” Suzuko said “I’ll be in your care!”  
“Sayomi-san is kind like that, “ Sakura said. “I’m sure she’s gonna keep us safe!”  
“Alright, we agreed on this right?” Sayomi said. “Later tonight at that road, Rose Drive. Don’t be late!”  
Sakura wasn’t really looking forward to this – she had a fear of ghosts – but if Sayomi was there to protect her, then that makes her feel much better about the whole thing. Looks like they’ll be doing ghost-busting for the night….


	7. Chapter 7

It was already late night in Kamihama city.  
Standing on the rooftops nearby Rose Drive were Suzuko Hosmimori, Sayomi Hoshikawa, and Sakura Hoshimiya, all in their magical girl forms.  
“Are you really sure you want to do this, Sakura-san?” Sayomi said. “We could just go with my Plan A you know. Let’s wait for a car and we follow that.”  
“But that would put lives in danger,” Sakura said. “I don’t want that.”  
“Sakura-chan, the hero!” Suzuko said. “Very well, I’ll-“  
“No, I’ll be the one accompanying her,” Sayomi said. “You follow us and be ready to back us up,” Sayomi said.  
“Whatever you say,” Suzuko said with a grin on her face.  
Sakura petted Red, who was perched on her shoulder. “I’ll be lending her to you,” Sakura said.  
“Sure,” Suzuko said. “Come here, Red!” she held out her arm, and the dinosaur obliged.   
“See you, shorty,” Sayomi said. She and Sakura dropped down to the street and transformed back into their civilian forms. The ghost was rumored to take civilians on foot as well so they were banking on that fact to serve as bait.  
“Let’s go, Sakura!”

I’m so nervous, Sakura thought. _Yes, its silly, being afraid of ghosts when we fight witches on a regular basis… but I can’t help it. I really am not that good with ghosts despite being fascinated with them…._  
She glanced at Sayomi, who had a stoic face as always. _A very beautiful face…._  
“Huh? What is it?” Sayomi asked.  
“Um, nothing!” Sakura said. _What the hell was I thinking?_  
Around them various establishments were already closed, and there weren’t any cars on the road right now, giving everything a creepy feel.  
Sakura edged closer to Sayomi.  
“Oh, still scared huh?”  
“Well yes…” Sakura admitted.  
“Fine, stay as close as you like,” Sayomi said. “No problem with me.”  
Sakura walked closer to Sayomi. “It feels good to be so near you,” Sakura said. “It really feels like I’m safer.”  
Sayomi blushed. “Let’s just keep walking.”

Suzuko hopped from rooftop to rooftop, Red flying beside her.  
She’s keeping track of the two lovebirds down in the streets below.   
They may not know it yet, but I can feel it, they’re totally in love! Suzuko thought. I just have to wait….  
Red chirped.  
“What is it girl?” Suzuko asked.   
She then heard the sound of a car engine.  
“A taxi?!” She saw a taxi cab driving down the haunted road.  
“Oh shoot! Red, let’s hurry up!”

Sayomi heard the taxi around the same time as Suzuko.  
“Is that-“ Sakura said.  
“This is bad,” Sayomi said. “Maybe the driver saw us and thought we would be passengers. Now he’s in danger.”  
The two of them went back the path they went towards the the direction of the taxi, transforming into their magical girl forms as they did.

Suzuko landed down the streets to better follow the taxi.  
She glimpsed the back passenger seat and saw a glimpse of white.  
The taxi started to lose control, moving in random directions, before careening straight towards a streetlight, which just so happened is where Sayomi and Sakura are right now.  
“Sakura-chan! Sayomi-chan!”  
Sakura saw the taxi heading towards them but she was frozen in place.   
Sayomi grabbed her. Sakura noticed one light on Sayomi’s belt as she did so. She then leapt out of the way of the out-of-control vehicle, which crashed into the streetlight.  
“Sakura-chan, Sayomi-chan!” Suzuko and Red approached them.  
“Suzuko-chan!” Sakura said. Red flew towards her master and started flying around her protectively.  
“Are you okay?” Suzuko said.  
“yes, thankfully…”  
Sayomi looked at the wreckage. “Thankfully nothing serious, the damage was to the passenger side which was empty. The driver’s got some minor injuries but he’ll live.”  
“That was extremely lucky,” Sakura said.  
“You could say that,” Sayomi said, tapping her belt.  
“What do you mean?” Suzuko asked.  
“Before Sayomi could answer though, the back passenger door of the car opened, and out stepped a lady in white.  
The lady hissed and held up both her arms, distorting the area around them.   
If an outsider where to see this, it would look like the three girls and the white figure disappeared, leaving only the wreck.

“Where are we?” Sakura said. The area resembled a demented highway. While they were on a huge road, all around them there were various roads, reaching into the sky and twisting like a rollercoaster track. The white lady stood in the middle of it all, looking at them with murderous eyes.  
The white lady hissed, then suddenly dashed forward to attack, its right arm poised to grab Sakura. Its arms were thick and powerful, and the hands ended in claws. Red however flew in front of Sakura and blew a fire breath at the creature, causing it to stumble back.  
“Thanks for the save, Red!” Sakura said. She activated her claw weapon. The white lady was done stumbling around, and it suddenly extended its arms towards her direction. Sakura dodged. Sayomi threw a dagger into the white lady’s face, but the lady retracted its arms, the blade burrowing itself in its right arm. The white lady pulled the dagger out before making a move to attack Sayomi.  
“Not on my watch!”  
That came from Suzuko, who had a harp in hand. “Let me play a melody for you, creepy lady!”  
She strummed her instrument and beams came out of the air around her. The white lady dodged, and Sakura used that opportunity to attack, using her claws to slash at the creature’s torso. The white lady hissed, grabbing her by the neck, but Sayomi was there to rescue her, slicing at the creature’s wrist with a dagger. The witch hissed in pain, letting go of Sakura.  
“Thank you!” Sakura said.  
“No time for that, let’s finish this!” Sayomi said.   
“Alright!” Sakura replied. Sakura concentrated her power on her claw weapon.  
“Primeval claw!”  
She sliced at the white lady, who shrieked in pain, before disappearing completely.   
“We did it!” Sakura said.  
“Ha, I saved you there, didn’t I?” Suzuko said as she approached the two. “Admit it, Sayomi-chan,” she said with a grin.  
“Yes, yes, you did, happy now?” Sayomi replied. She looked at the spot where the creature disappeared.  
“What the hell? Where’s the grief seed? This thing wasn’t a witch?”  
“I see that was your first meeting with an Uwasa,” a voice said.  
Sayomi turned to see the source of the voice and had a look of fear on her voice.  
Standing before them was Yachiyo Nanami.


	8. Chapter 8

“An uwasa?” Sakura asked. They were back at the real world. Behind them was the wreckage of the taxi.  
Sayomi gulped, taking the scene in front of her. Standing in front of her was Yachiyo Nanami herself. The veteran magical girl was in her battle attire, although her spear was not out. Such luck….  
“Yachiyo… Nanami…” Sayomi said. _Oh crap oh crap oh crap_  
“Is there something wrong?” Sakura asked. “You seem under the weather.”  
“No, I’m fine!” Sayomi said. “Totally.” She turned to Yachiyo with as much of a brave face as she can muster. “What are you doing here?”  
“As I’m sure you remember,” Yachiyo said, “this is my territory. I’m well within my rights to hunt here.”  
“Territory?” Sakura said, confused.  
“Kamihama is divided into territories,” Yachiyo explained, “to make things easier for us magical girls here. And you three are infringing on my territory. I thought you knew better, Hoshikawa-san.”  
“Look, how about you just let us go this time?” Sayomi said. “We don’t mean any harm.”  
“Do you want a reminder of how our last confrontation went?” Yachiyo said, activating her spear.  
“Bring it on,” Sayomi said, getting her dagger out and going into a battle-ready pose. She glanced at her belt. Two bars on her belt, one more then she’s maxed out. Not good.  
“What? Please stop fighting!” Sakura said. She tried to restrain Sayomi.  
“I don’t know what your trouble is with Sayomi-san, but I won’t let you hurt her,” Sakura said.   
“That’s right!” Suzuko spoke up. “We don’t want you hurting our friend.”  
Seeing her friends stand up for her made Yachiyo pause.   
“You have good friends,” Yachiyo said. “For their sake I’ll let you go.”   
“You think that’s enough for me?” Sayomi said. “Because of you I was afraid to even enter this city!”  
“I admit I was… extreme back then,” Yachiyo said. “But I did that to protect my territory. And if you weren’t strong enough to fight me then you’re not strong enough for the witches in this city.”  
“Oh that’s it, you really want to throw down?” Sayomi said.  
“Sayomi-san!” Sakura said. “Please stop, she’s saying she’s letting us go. There’s no more need to fight.”  
“You should listen to your friend,” Yachiyo said. “Well, if that is all, I should take my leave. I’ve already contacted emergency services for that driver. You should all leave too, if you don’t want unnecessary trouble.”  
“You still owe us an explanation,” Sayomi said. “What is an Uwasa?”  
“You’ve heard of the rumor of this place right? That a white lady comes and causes accidents. Here in Kamihama, rumors exist, taking the form of monsters called Uwasa. They’re as dangerous as witches but they don’t drop grief seeds. I suggest you and your friends be ready to fight more of them, if you intend to stay here.”  
Yachiyo turned around to leave.   
“If you cause trouble, then I’ll be back,” Yachiyo said. “Especially if you hurt any of my team.”  
“Your team?’ Sayomi said.  
“Yes… I have a team. Maybe that’s why I changed slowly, from how you first encountered me. I bid you good night, Sayomi Hoshikawa-san.”

Sakura watched the veteran magical girl go.   
She certainly didn’t expect anything like that to happen! _But Sayomi-san was so brave facing down Nanami-san.. that’s so cool!_  
“Ah, finally!” Sayomi collapsed to the ground. “That made me nervous…”  
“Sayomi-san?” Sakura said. _What happened? Did that take too much of a toll on her?_  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t want for you guys to see me like this…”  
“Oho, what’s this? “ Suzuko said. “You’re actually afraid of something?”   
“Yes…” Sayomi said. “Back when I first came into Kamihama Yachiyo Nanami wasn’t as forgiving as you saw today. She saw me interfering into her territory and attacked me. ...”  
“That’s terrible!” Sakura said. “Then Nanami-san is a bad person!”  
“From what I’ve heard, she’s actually not that bad… well, if you don’t cross her anyway, like I did,” Sayomi said.  
“Still! We have to track her down and make her apologize!”  
Suzuko started laughing. “Wow, you got the guts! All for Sayomi-san huh?”  
Sakura blushed. “Well…. That Nanami-san did a bad thing to her! So she has to apologize!”  
“It’s okay, its okay,” Sayomi said. “Come on, let’s go, before those emergency services she mentioned arrive.”  
The three of them leapt to the rooftops, leaving just as an ambulance arrived.

As they were going to go their separate ways, Sakura spoke up.  
“Don’t worry, Sayomi-san,” she said.  
“Huh? What for?” Sayomi asked.  
“Even if that girl beat you, even if you’re afraid of her,” Sakura said, “We still like you and you’re still our friend! That hasn’t changed. You’re still the cool, collected Sayomi Hoshikawa-san!”  
“Haha, that’s right!” Suzuko said. “You’re still this badass girl who I’m proud to call a friend!”  
“Guys… thank you, for standing up for me” Sayomi mumbled.  
Suzuko held out an ear. “Oho, what’s that? Say that again?”  
“Thank you,” Sayomi repeated.  
“One more time?”  
“One more time and I’ll pull your ear out!” Sayomi said.  
“Ah, there’s the Sayomi-chan we know and love,” Suzuko said.   
“Oh, shut it, shorty!”Sayomi said. “Look, let’s go. See you all tomorrow!”  
“Sure, see you tomorrow too!” Suzuko said.  
“yeah!” Sakura added. “Good night to both of you!”  
Sayomi watched the two of them go. Although she would be loath to actually mention it out loud, she really was grateful for these two. Their support made it possible for her to stand up to Yachiyo Nanami.  
“Really… I thought they’d be trouble, but they’ve helped me out there…. I can say I’m thankful that I’ve met them. Not that I’d admit it….”  
“We heard that!” Suzuko said.  
“What- I thought you two left?!” Sayomi said.   
Suzuko grinned. “See you tomorrow, Sayomi-chan!” With that she left.  
“Ah, that girl… what about you, Sakura? Are you not going to go home?”  
“Before that, I just want to say… I’m thankful that you’re happy to be our friend, and I’m happy to see that I’ve helped you out there. It just makes me happy.”  
Sayomi blushed. “Well thanks, now go, okay? It’s getting very late!”  
Sakura nodded. “Good night, Sayomi-san!”


	9. Chapter 9

“Alright, we need to be more prepared for this Uwasa thing,” Sayomi said. The three were at their usual fast food. Red was gorging herself on fries while Sakura watched her pet with eyes wondering where does it have the space for all that.  
“You’ve been here before, right?” Suzuko said. “You didn’t know about this Uwasa monster?”  
Sayomi shook her head. “I was barely here, I got kicked out before I was able to really explore the city. “  
“Maybe that’s why Nanami-san is so territorial,” Sakura said as she petted Red. “She knows what kinds of monsters are here…”  
“Perhaps,” Sayomi said. “But she still attacked me! That hurt a lot you know.”  
“Hahaha, let it go, Sayomi-chan!” Suzuko said. “The past is the past. Or do you want me to get you a “I hate Yachiyo” t-shirt?”  
“No!” Sayomi said.  
“They really make that kind of thing?” Sakura asked.  
“Hahaha!” Suzuko laughed. “It’s a joke, you know, a joke! I suppose you can get a custom one made though…”  
“Please don’t,” Sayomi said.   
“Either way, this is trouble, isn’t it?” Sakura said. “Uwasa don’t give out grief seeds, which means we expend energy without replenishing them.”  
“I guess hunting here in Kamihama is tough,” Suzuko said. “But I wouldn’t have it any other way.”  
“Oh, you like challenge huh?” Sayomi said. “You better bring that spirit of yours when we are doing witch hunting!”  
“Sayomi-chan, when have I not brought my spirit along? I’m the most energetic member of the group!”  
“ahaha, she’s right you know, “ Sakura said.  
“Well there’s not much we can do,” Sayomi said. “The best we can do is hope we can fight some witches soon so we can recover our magic fast.” Sayomi glanced at her own soul gem, which is darker than before.  
“Are you gonna be alright?” Sakura said.  
“Yeah, don’t worry. I’ll be fine, but I might have to ask you two to do the heavy lifting the next time we get into a fight.”  
“We won’t let you down!” Sakura said.  
“Don’t worry, Sayomi-chan! I won’t just protect myself, I’ll protect you too!” Suzuko said with a grin.  
Sayomi recognized the jab and laughed.  
“Sure you will. I’m counting on you shorty.”  
Suzuko stood up. “Oh yeah, I’ll be going to the arcade today, you two can spend the rest of the day without me! Bye!”  
“Are you gonna spend all your money on those claw machines again? Sheesh…” Sayomi called to Suzuko as the green-haired girl dashed out of the fastfood.  
“Well, its just us…” Sakura said.  
“Um… yeah…. So… where do you want to go?”

“Can you reach that box for me?”  
Sakura had suggested a short toy store trip. She had heard yet another sighting and sure enough she saw the action figure she was looking for.  
Sayomi glanced at the box. Some kind of robot. _That turns into a dinosaur, of course, its not Sakura otherwise…._  
“Really, how many things do you collect? You’re just as bad as shorty when it comes to money….”  
“Ehehe, I hav a budget, you know?” Sakura answered.  
“Yeah, you told me. Here!”  
“Thanks so much!” Sakura said. “I’ve been looking for this!” Her face glowed. Sayomi could stare at that face all day.  
“Huh? Is something wrong?” Sakura asked.   
“What-no, no, there’s nothing,” Sayomi said.  
“Really? Is there something on my face?”  
“No, I told you, nothing,” Sayomi said. Sakura started to approach her.  
“But it seems to be bothering you-whoah!” Sakura had tripped on a loose tile, letting go of the box she was holding and landing on top of Sayomi.  
 _Oh gods, she’s right on top of me! Our faces are too close!_  
“Err… Sakura-san…”  
“…yes?” Sakura said, as if broken out of a trance.  
“You can get up now….”  
“Ah yes yes!” Sakura quickly stood up and picked up the box she dropped. Sayomi quickly looked around. Thankfully there weren’t any people around at this time of the day.   
She didn’t know what to feel. Her heart was racing so fast! The two of them stared at each other awkwardly.  
“Sayomi-san, we’re done here, if you want, we can just hang out in the park afterwards….” Sakura said to break the silence.

Sakura’s heart was still beating fast from what happened in the toy store.   
_That was… I was… oh god!_  
The two of them were sitting at a park bench, the very same one they were one the first time they met in their civilian forms.  
I need to slow down, talk about something else…  
“Thank you for standing your ground yesterday,” Sakura said. “I sensed you were afraid but you kept up a brave face for us.”  
“I had to, you know?” Sayomi said. “If you two sensed that I’m afraid… I’m practically the leader, I have to be brave.”  
“You don’t have to shoulder that alone, you know?” Sakura said. “We’re here for you.”  
“You’re being there is what gave me the strength,” Sayomi said. “And shorty too, but… you especially.”  
She sighed. “I’ve always had this scary aura with me that made me hard to approach, but you treated me as a close friend… that made me very happy. You’re special to me.”  
“Sayomi-san….”  
“Sakura-san…..”  
And then there was a crash in the bushes behind them. Sakura turned around and saw  
“Suzuko-chan!?”  
The short-haired girl was face-planted on the ground.  
“Shorty! The hell are you doing here!?” Sayomi said.  
“ehehe… I just finished with my arcade run, and I saw you guys… and I didn’t want to interrupt! But I guess I did!”  
Both Sakura and Sayomi blushed.  
Suzuko picked herself up. “But either way, here, have these!”  
Sakura looked at what Suzuko gave her – a phone strap, with a star design. It was color yellow. Sayomi also got one, in blue, while Suzuko was holding a green strap.  
“We match now! Like a real team!” Suzuko said with a grin.  
“Thank you Suzuko-chan!” Sakura said.  
“This is nice,” Sayomi said. “I’d almost forgive you for the interruption…” she muttered.  
“Oh, what was that?” Suzuko said.  
“Nothing, shorty!” Sayomi said. She stood up from the bench.  
“I have to go, unlike you guys, I don’t live here, I still have a long commute.”  
“You know, you should really look into a place to stay here,” Suzuko said. “So you won’t be separated from Sakura-chan!”  
Sayomi looked like she was holding back a punch. “Haha, maybe some other time. It’s not in the cards right now, no budget.”  
Suzuko pouted. “Fine then. Well, see you then, I’m heading home.”  
“Same here,” Sakura said.  
As the three bid their goodbyes, Sakura looked at her own cellphone strap. She’d surely treasure this for the rest of her life.


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura was really nervous about this night’s hunt. After all Sayomi would be hanging back and she and Suzuko would be at the forefront. Not that she didn’t trust Suzuko, but they haven’t been magical girls as long as Sayomi had, to be suddenly thrust into the main fighter role is quite nerve-wracking.  
Red chirped as the bird sat on her shoulder, sensing her master’s nervousness.  
“Thanks Red… I really should not be nervous, but still.”  
“It’s good you understand your pet so much!” Suzuko said as a way of greeting her. Suzuko told her to go to a café to meet up.  
“Thanks for coming here, I just got off my shift,” Suzuko said.  
“Oh, you do part-time work?” Sakura asked.  
“Yeah, I had to support both me and my younger brother.”  
Sakura looked at the cellphone strap on her phone. “Then-“  
“Hey, don’t sweat it,” Suzuko said. “I really meant to give those to you guys. You’re my best friends and I want to give you guys something to commemorate that. “  
“Thanks,” Sakura said. “I’ll promise, we’ll make it up to you.”  
“Hahaha, you two could do that just by getting closer to each other,” Suzuko said with a mischievous grin.  
“C-closer?” Sakura said with her face starting to blush. _Did she know what happened in the toy store?_  
“Ah, Sakura-chan…. I’ll be waiting for the day,” she said while patting her back. Red also nodded solemnly.  
“What? Am I missing something? You too, Red?” Sakura said.  
“Hahaha, even your bird knows, Sakura-chan…” Suzuko said. “Come on, let’s meet up with Sayomi-chan. Let’s not keep her waiting. “

“Took you two long enough!” Sayomi said. She was waiting in a convenience store, a newpaper in front of her with the crossword already half filled. Thing is, she did arrive early, and ended up buying the newspaper to take her mind off the hunt to come. _Can they really handle it without me?_  
“Whoah, learn to chill a bit,” Suzuko said. “You don’t need to worry about us, we can handle this.”  
“I’m not-“Sayomi began. “Ah hell, fine, yes, I’m worried.”  
“Sayomi-san!” Sakura spoke up.  
“Sakura-san?”  
“You don’t need to worry. We’ll be protecting you,” she said.  
 _Sakura… I can see you’re nervous, but I’ll respect your courage._  
“Learn to trust us, will ya?” Suzuko said. “Come on, let’s go.”

The labyrinth looked like a large version of a study desk.  
Rows of giant books serve as walls, forming claustrophobic corridor.  
“What is this, it looked like someone hit us with a shrink ray!” Suzuko said as she stepped over an oversized pencil.  
“Keep your guard up,” Sayomi said. “Sakura-san, how about it? Red detect anything?”  
Sakura had sent the dino bird up front to see if they can sniff out the witch.  
“Yes, she’s waiting for us. Right in that direction.”  
The corridor led to a wide open space where a coiled snake-like thing rested, motionless. Red met up with them, landing on Sakura’s arm.  
“Great job, Red,” Sakura said.  
“Alright, so what do we do?” Suzuko said.  
Sayomi assessed the situation. “Shorty, I want you to blast it. Then once its confused Sakura can take it out.”  
Suzuko grinned while manifesting her harp. “At your service!”  
Suzuko started playing on her harp. “Take this, witch!”  
A powerful beam flew from her harp, right at the witch. The witch suddenly woke up, its head rising up. The head resembled a desk lamp. Sakura could tell that if it had eyes, it would be angry right now.  
Suddenly out of nowhwere familiars appeared. The looked like ballpens with wings, and they were all aimed at Suzuko.  
“Hey, shorty!” Sayomi readied her dagger.  
“No problem chief!” Suzuko said. She played another tune on her harp, and multiple smaller beams appeared, meeting each familiar and destroying it.   
“Sakura-chan, go!”   
Sakura jumped high and flew up, readying her gauntlet. As she was about to strike, the witch turned its head on her, and the light bulb inside it started to burn bright.  
“Oh no-“  
Sayomi sprang into action, catching Sakura princess-carry style and getting out of the way of the upcoming attack.  
As she landed on the ground, she shouted to Suzuko. “It’s coming!”  
The witch fired its beam attack, but Suzuko strummed another melody and fired a beam of her own, counteracting the beam fired by the witch.   
“Suzuko-chan!” Sakura said.   
“I can do this!” Suzuko said with a determined look. She shouted as her beam overpowered the witch’s beam, hitting it straight in the head, surely causing it major damage.  
“It’s my turn,” Sakura said. She stood up and attacked once more.   
“Combination attack, Red!”   
The bird chirped in response and launched a fire attack at the spot Suzuko hit.  
“Take this!” Sakura sliced at the weakened spot, destroying the witch’s head.

The witch’s barrier disappeared as Sakura approached its remains and got the grief seed.  
“We did it guys-“  
Sayomi rushed to hug Sakura. “I was worried, you know? I don’t want to lose Shorty, and I especially don’t want to lose you, Sakura,” she said.  
The fact that Sayomi dropped the honorific wasn’t lost on Sakura.  
Sayomi seemed to have caught her slip and was about to take it back but Sakura spoke up first.  
“Thank you for saving me, Sayomi,” she said. “You’ve saved me again… even after I told you not to worry.”  
“That’s-“ Sayomi said. “That’s okay. As long as you’re safe.”  
“Hello?” Suzuko said. I’m here too you know.”  
Sayomi approached her. “I mentioned you too, Shorty,” she said.  
“Haha, that you did. Did you get the grief seed?”  
“Here,” Sakura said. “Sayomi should use it to replenish her soul gem.”  
Sayomi took it.   
“Take it. You deserve it for taking the brunt of that huge attack… Suzuko.”  
Suzuko took it, and smiled. “Ah, what did you just call me?”  
“What? I didn’t call you anything, Shorty!”  
“Hehehe, that’s two times you’ve slipped today, Sayomi-chan!” Suzuko said. “I think I like you being worried.”  
“Oh, shut up, Shorty.”  
“But are you really going to be okay?” Sakura said. “Your soul gem isn’t looking too good.”  
“Don’t worry, I can still hold out,” Sayomi said. “We can just get the next one.”  
“Here,” Suzuko said. “I used up a lot of it, but there’s still a good amount of energy left.”  
“Uh…thanks, Shorty,” Sayomi said. She was able to brighten her soul gem with what left, but not by much.  
As the three girls left the battlefield to their separate homes, one thing is for sure, that fight made them a lot closer.


	11. Chapter 11

“So? What’s this about?”  
Sayomi met up with Suzuko in their usual fastfood haunt. Sakura and her pet dinosaur were nowhere to be seen though – it was just the two of them.  
“Come on you know what this is about,” Suzuko said. “Sakura!” She said in a imitation of Sayomi’s voice.  
Sayomi almost hit the younger girl but stopped herself.  
“Oh ho ho, stay calm, will you?”   
“Tch, fine,” Sayomi said. “What is it about Sakura then?”  
“Come on girl, do I have to spell it out for you?” Suzuko said. “You like Sakura, don’t you? Like, you like-like her.”  
“Wha-“ Sayomi blushed. “What are you saying?”   
“Oh please, think back to all the times you’ve been together. Hasn’t your heart skipped a beat every time you were close to her?”  
“Well, um…”  
“Like when she was literally on top of you?”  
“What the- how the hell do you know-“  
“And that last fight! You were so worried for her!”  
“Fine, fine, I get it,” Sayomi said. “You may be right. But…”   
She showed her soul gem to Suzuko. It was very dark.  
“That’s not very good,” Suzuko said.  
“Ever wonder what happens when these things go dark?” Sayomi asked. Suzuko shook her head.  
“I don’t either. Maybe we’re about to find out.”  
“Don’t say that,” Suzuko said suddenly seriously. “Me and Sakura-chan, we’ll get a grief seed for you. And then you and her-“  
“Maybe then,” Sayomi said. “But right now, as I am…”

Suzuko caught Sakura browsing in yet another toy store.  
“Come on Sakura-chan, spending money again? Sayomi-chan wouldn’t like that!”  
“Suzuko-chan!” Sakura said. Red chirped in greeting as well.  
“What are you doing here?” Sakura asked.  
“Well, you and I need to talk, about Sayomi-chan,” she said.  
“What about her?” Sakura said.   
“I know you like her,” Suzuko said.  
“What!?” Sakura shouted. A nearby sales clerk gave her a dirty look.  
“Sorry,” Sakura said to the clerk. She then turned back to Suzuko.  
“Ho-how-“ she said with a growing blush on her face.  
“Ah, thank goodness! You didn’t deny it, unlike that grumpy girl….”  
“Who, Sayomi?” Sakura asked. Suzuko watched as the gears on Sakura’s head turned.  
“Yes, yes, Sayomi-chan!”Suzuko said. “I bet your heart beat really fast when you were on top of her in this very store, hmmmm…”  
Sakura blushed hard. “How did you know about that!”  
“I won those phone straps early,” Suzuko said, and I was looking for you two. I spotted you here in this store and who was I to interrupt?” she shrugged.  
Sakura was blushing hard right now.   
_I bet she wants to cover up her face in embarrassment,_ Suzuko thought.  
“Don’t worry, Sayomi-chan likes you, too! I’m sure she liked it as well,” Suzuko said with a grin.  
“Suzuko-chan!” Sakura said.  
“You know, I’ve been watching you two grow, and I’ve decided to finally make a move to get you two together,” Suzuko said. She then added in a low tone of voice.  
“Sayomi really needs a grief seed now too. Wouldn’t that be perfect, if you can give her one right now?”  
“Is her soul gem really in bad condition?” Sakura said.  
“Well, it’s not exactly, bright,” Suzuko said. “But don’t worry, I’m sure one grief seed will do the trick! So let’s make tonight’s attack a good one yeah? I’ll be supporting you too.”  
Sakura nodded.

The labyrinth this time resembles a city-scape. The three walked the streets wary of any familiars.  
Sayomi noticed Sakura’s looks at her soul gem, and she pulled Suzuko aside.  
“Hey shorty, what ideas did you plant into Sakura’s head?”   
“What? I didn’t do anything,” Suzuko said. “I just talked to her, and we agreed that you needed a grief seed immediately. We’ll make sure we can get one for you this time.” She looked at Sayomi with a serious face.  
“Don’t worry, we won’t let your soul gem darken. You’re my friend and I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.”  
Sayomi was taken aback by the sudden seriousness in Suzuko’s voice. “Fine… but still, be careful okay? I don’t want you two to…”  
“We’ll be fine,” Suzuko said. “yours truly and your lady-love won’t go down that easily.”  
“You little-“  
“In front of us!” Sakura said. A group of familiars were approaching. Lizard-like in appearance, they walked with their hind legs and had sharp teeth.  
“Hey, Sakura, look! The dinosaurs you liked so much!” Sayomi said.   
the familiars ran towards them, some of them leaping with their jaws and claws ready to attack.   
“No you don’t!” Suzuko said. She played a tune from her harp and hit the jumping attackers.  
Sakura meanwhile jumped into the fray. She used her gauntlet to slice down the other familiars, with Red covering her back using her flames.  
Sakura sliced at the familiar in front of her, killing it. Immediately a second familiar took its place but a beam hit it, knocking it to the ground.  
“Thank you, Suzuko-chan!” Sakura said.  
A third familiar attacked her only to be met with the hot flames of Red’s attack. Distracted, Sakura used the moment to dispatch of the familiar.  
A couple more familiars jumped at her but Suzuko’s lasers and Red’s flames kept them away from her.  
“Amazing, she’s become so strong,” Sayomi said.  
“That’s because she’s fighting for someone now,” Suzuko said.   
Finally they’ve eliminated all the familiars.  
“Now for the wich,” Sayomi said.  
In the horizon lighting suddenly appeared from nowhere.  
Landing in front of them was a giant monster unlike any they had ever seen. Bipedal in nature, with grasping claws and three ferocious heads, this witch definitely looked very powerful.  
Sakura and Suzuko readied their weapons.  
“Ready, Sakura-chan?”  
“I am,” Sakura replied.  
the two headed towards battle, to get the grief seed they need for their friend.


	12. Chapter 12

The gigantic witch rose up. It slammed its reptilian tail and gave out a roar emanating from its three heads.  
“The larger they are, the harder they fall, Sakura-chan!” Suzuko said.  
“Agreed! Let’s do this!” Sakura said.  
The giant reared up its head and unleashed bolts of lighting from its three mouths. Sakura flew upwards to dodge while Suzuko ran towards the left. As soon as the witch stopped firing, she unleashed a barrage of laser fire at it.   
“Red, fire as well!”  
The dino bird obliged, unleashing a strong barrage of flame to distract the witch.  
“Take this!”   
Sakura sliced at one of the witch’s heads, hitting the left head, causing it to roar in pain.  
She flew in an, arc, ready to deal another slash. Once again Suzuko prepared to cover her, firing another batch of laser beams. This time Sakura targeted the middle head, but this time the witch was ready, slapping her out of the sky, hitting her with its middle head. The left and right heads then started to follow Sakura’s downward trajectory, mouths open, ready to tear her apart.  
“Sakura!” Sayomi shouted, getting her dagger out.  
“Not on my watch!” Suzuko said. She fired two beams, each one at the attacking heads, causing those heads to stop their attack.  
Suzuko’s attack was enough for Sakura to escape by flying away from the witch.  
“This one’s really tough!” Sakura said. “But we can’t give up now. We have to defeat this one.”  
“We have to back down,” Sayomi disagreed. “This is too much for our team to handle.”  
“I don’t want to lose you,” Sakura said. “I don’t want to see your soul gem so black. I’m going to get its shine back. Let’s go, Suzuko-chan!”  
The two of them again tried a team attack. Suzuko kept its attention to it by firing lasers form her harp.  
“Fire all you want. I can counter them all!” Suzuko boasted.  
The witch obliged, focusing all its power as it fired a huge electric beam.  
Suzuko played a new tone. “Beam shield!”  
She took on the full brunt of the attack, despite her small frame she was able to stand her ground.   
“Aaaaaaah!” She shouted as her shield blocked the enemy attack. The witch increased the attack’s intensity and she was starting to get pushed back.  
“Now Sakura-chan!” Suzuko said.  
Sakura flew to the witch’s side, and using one of her lesser-used powers, claws deployed from her boots, using them to hook on one of the witche’s necks.  
She shouted as she focused her energy on this one slash.  
She unleashed one big slash, severing the right head. The witch immediately stopped its attack, and disoriented by the destruction of one of its own heads.  
“we did it” Sakura said.  
Suzuko breathed a sigh of relief as she let down her shield. Time for another attack.  
But before they could launch another attack, the witch used its left hand to grasp Sakura.  
“No, Sakura-chan!” Suzuko immediately began playing to fire some beams but the witch was onto her- while it was using its left head to threaten Sakura, the middle head fired off a beam at her  
“Beam shield!” Suzuko erected another shield, but this time its not as strong, since she used a lot of magical energy on the earlier shield. Now even just one head’s attack is too much for her.  
Worry was eating at Sayomi. The situation was looking worse and worse. Suzuko can’t bail Sakura out.  
She remembered what Sakura said. _I don’t want to lose you._  
 _You idiot,_ Sayomi thought. _I don’t want to lose you either!_  
She looked at her belt. Sayomi’s speciality is luck magic. She can use her magic for increased bursts of luck, allowing her to deliver critical blows and dodge lethal strikes. But it takes a huge toll on her soul gem, and she can tell she only has one more use of this power left before her soul gem goes dark.  
She looked at Sakura, about to devoured by the witch. She looked at Suzuko, barely hanging on.  
The choice was made for her.  
The last bar on her belt glowed and she rushed to the battlefield.

“You’re not getting Sakura!”   
“Sayomi-chan no!” Suzuko said.  
The witch turned its attention to her, firing off a beam from its middle head. But she used her skill to dodge the attack, and then jumped to where Sakura is.  
“Let go of her, you freak!” she said.  
Unleashing a flurry of blows from her dagger, she sliced at the witch’s hand, causing it lose grip on Sakura. She carried the blonde bride-carry style as she got away from the screaming witch.  
Sakura looked at her with concern. “Sayomi… why…”  
“Isn’t it obvious why?” Sayomi said. “I can’t lose you! I love you, that’s why!”  
Sakura look surprised to hear that, then very happy. “Thank you, Sayomi…”   
She started to get up. “We need to finish this witch so we can clear your soul gem. Then-“  
“There is no then,” Sayomi said. She held up her soul gem. It was pitch black.  
Sakura gasped.  
“Is this it, I wonder…” Sayomi said.   
She closed her eyes as a burst of energy surrounded her.  
Sakura gasped as she saw the transformation taking place. A huge glass mirror with a crack on its surface appeared behind Sayomi, who was suddenly affixed to it. Ribbons were on its sides, like tendrils.  
“Sayomi…”  
Sayomi looked at her, unsure what is happening.  
“What is that?” Suzuko said.  
“I don’t know…” Sayomi said. “But I can feel power through me….”   
The witch roared, as if to signal that its still there. The right neck limped uselessly but the other two necks were still alive and roaring.  
“You hurt Sakura. Now you will pay.”  
Broken mirror shards appeared around her.  
“take this!”  
A rain of shards was suddenly upon the witch, hitting it throughout its body as it screamed in pain.  
Injured but still in a fighting mood, the witch fired a blast of electricity.  
“Not good enough!”  
Forming a huge surface out of the mirror shards, it served as a reflective shield that bounced back towards the witch.  
“And now for the finishing blow!”   
The mirror shards started gathering and spinning around, forming a huge drill.  
“Go!”  
The drill pierced the witch, destroying it completely.

Sayomi looked as the witch died. Whatever power she got was now gone, as she regained her human form.  
“What was that?” She said.  
“Sayomi, look, your soul gem!” Sakura said.   
Sayomi saw that it was bright once again.  
“What the hell…”  
They heard a thud behind them as someone landed from above.  
“I was wondering what was happening here.”  
It was Yachiyo Nanami.  
“Don’t worry, I’m not here for a fight. That was an exceptionally tough witch. I’m surprised you three were even foolhardy enough to take it on.”  
“So,” Suzuko said. “Do you know what happened back there? With Sayomi-chan?”  
Yachiyo gave it some thought.  
“You know, you should never let your soul gems darken. But here, in Kamihama… if your soul gems darken, that power overtakes you and can help you in battle. But it’s a dangerous weapon. It’s called… Doppel.”  
“Doppel…” Sayomi said.  
Yachiyo started to leave. “You three were very lucky today. I suggest that you not take on anything that strong in the future without preparation.”  
The three watched Yachiyo depart.  
Suzuko finally broke apart the silence.  
“So! We all made it out alive!”  
“Thanks to this power…” Sayomi said.   
“But if Nanami-san says its dangerous, then we must tread around this power carefully,” Sakura said.  
“That’s true,” Sayomi said. “It’s still a better idea to rely on grief seeds to replenish our soul gems.”  
“Ah, all that’s well and good!’ Suzuko said. “But you two are forgetting something!”  
“Huh? What exactly?” Sakura said.  
“Oh come on. Finally ,a love confession from Sayomi-chan to Sakura-chan! This is the best thing ever!”  
The two girls blushed, then looked at each other.  
“So…” Sakura said.  
Without hesitation, Sayomi planted a kiss on Sakura’s lips.  
“hmm, maybe she’s a top, after all,” Suzuko muttered….


	13. Chapter 13

Sayomi woke up with a start.  
After the events of last night she felt her consciousness leaving her and she ended up asleep.  
She looked around. She was lying in a sofa, in an unfamiliar house, with a blanket covering her.  
She got rid of the blanket and put herself in a sitting position.  
“What the….”  
She then turned and saw Sakura, asleep in another sofa, blankets covering her.  
Red was on her lap, sleeping also.  
“Good morning sleepyhead!”  
That was Suzuko, carrying some cups of hot chocolate. She placed them in the table in front of the sofas.  
“Shorty? What’s going on here, where am I?”  
Sakura stirred and slowly woke up. Red followed, perching on top of the sofa.  
“Oh, Sayomi! You’re awake!”  
“Yeah, just woke up…. Where are we?”  
“Oh yeah, this is my house!” Sakura said.  
“Your house!?” Sayomi said in surpise.  
“Yeah, I’m alone here though. I’m an only child and my parents aren’t living here at the moment because of work reasons.”  
“Oh I see…” Sayomi said.  
“We didn’t know where to bring you,” Suzuko said, “And then Sakura-chan, bold as she is, decided to bring you to her house, hmmm,” she added with a mischievous grin.  
“Ah no, it’s not like that!’ said Sakura with a blushing face. “Its just we don’t know where you live and you needed a place to rest.”  
Sayomi took the cup of chocolate from the table and drank some of it.  
“Well… thanks,” she said.  
“I guess we should relax today, am I right?” Suzuko said.  
“But Sayomi needs rest,” Sakura replied.  
“Nah, I’m fine,” Sayomi said. “I feel energized now. Shorty’s right for once, lets go somewhere today.”

They eventually found themselves in the arcades.  
Sakura looked around. The arcade was a hive of activity – people were all over trying to play some games.  
“Hey Sayomi-chan, bet you can’ beat me in a racing game!” Suzuko goaded.  
“You’re gonna eat those words,” Sayomi said.  
The three of them headed straight to the driving game, Suzuko an Sayomi trading insults along the way.  
Sakura quietly sat on her driving game chair.  
Onscreen the race started.  
“I’m gonna beat you shorty!”  
“Not on my watch!”

“I don’t believe it,” Suzuko said.  
“You’re good at this?” Sayomi added.  
Sakura had won that race, after which she looked at the others while grinning. “Guess I win!”  
They looked walked around some more.  
“I’m gonna go play in that basketball game!” Suzuko said.  
“Hah, shorty like you? Good luck,” Sayomi said.  
“I’ll show you! Short basketball players exist too you know!”  
Suzuko ran over to the game and started shooting hoops.  
Sayomi was about to follow when she saw Sakura peering at a claw machine with dinosaur stuff toys in it.  
“Oh, you want one of those?” Sayomi said.  
“Well, yes, but I’m not very skilled at these kinds of games…”  
Sayomi placed a coin in the machine. “Which one?”  
“Oh, um… the orange one…” she pointed to a stuff toy of an orange dinosaur with a frill and a small nose horn.  
“Alright then.”  
Slowly Sayomi guided the crane arm to the stuff toy, then lowered it. It grasped the stuff toy and successfully dispensed it at the prize chute.  
“Here you go,” Sayomi said.  
“Wow, thanks!” Sakura said. “She’s so cute!” She then eyed Sayomi suspiciously. “You didn’t use your magic, didn’t you?”  
“Of course not,” Sayomi said. “I can’t use my magic on simple things like this. That’s just me being skilled.”  
“Oh, then what about getting me one too?” Suzuko had finished the game she was playing and approached them. “You should have seen me, I beat the high score!”  
“Oh, isn’t that great,” Sayomi said.  
“That’s amazing Suzuko-chan!” Sakura said.  
“I see Sayomi got you a gift huh!” Suzuko said. “Is this your first gift to her, as her girlfriend?” she asked, turning to Sayomi.  
Sayomi froze. “Well, er….”  
Sakura looked at her.  
“Well, of course!” Sayomi said.  
Sakura’s face brightened. “Thank you so much!”  
“Well there’s more fun to be had, you guys!” Suzuko said. “I know this cool game you’d like, Sakura-chan, It’s called Dinosaur king….”

They ended up spending much of the day at the arcade. Sakura looked at the picture they took at the photobooth. Suzuko, energetic as always, in a hyper pose, while she smiled and Sayomi did her best to look happy for the shot. She placed the picture in her wallet to keep it safe.  
“So, where are we going?” Sayomi asked her.  
“To this café….”  
Suzuko had left early, and told Sakura to bring Sayomi to the café where she works at a specific time.  
Sakura and Sayomi entered. The café wasn’t full but there were still some customers.  
“Ah, good evening!”  
They were greeted by Suzuko, wearing the café uniform.  
“What’s this?” Sayomi asked.  
“I work here part time,” Suzuko said. “Tonight was my shift. Here, let me guide you to your seats!”  
She glanced at Red who was perched on Sakura’s shoulder.  
“Pets aren’t allowed but since the boss can’t see Red, its all good!’ she said with a grin.  
Suzuko led them to a secluded part of the café – the other customers won’t have a good view of them.  
Suzuko handed them the café menus, and set down two frappes. “On the house, just for you two!”  
“Really?” Sayomi said.  
“Thank you so much, Suzuko-chan!” Sakura said.  
Suzuko paused. “You know I’m very happy to see you two finally together, to consider this my gift to you. Enjoy your time together. I’ll be back for your orders,” she said with a wink.  
“Ah, that Suzuko-chan… she really cares for us,” Sakura said.  
“Yeah, she may be a little annoying but I have to admit she really does,” Sayomi said.  
She then turned to Sakura.  
“Sakura…”  
“Yes, Sayomi?”  
“About last night…”  
“Are you taking it back?” Sakur asked with forlorn eyes.  
“What? No, I’m not!” Sayomi said. “I love you. I’m happy to have met you. I just wished… well, that I confessed at a better time than that.”  
Sakura laughed a little.  
“But Sayomi, that was the best time! You really showed me how much you loved me by saving me back then. I couldn’t be happier.”  
“Sakura… thank you. Let’s continue being together, okay?”  
“Of course!” Sakura said. She leaned forward and gave Sayomi a kiss.  
“Alright you two, what’s your ord-oh,” Suzuko approached them and caught them in the act.  
“You know, maybe you’d be the top after all, Sakura-chan…”  
“What’s with your obsession with tops and bottoms, huh?” Sayomi said.  
“hahaha, you need to chill, Sayomi-chan!” Suzuko said. “Its just all in good fun.”  
“Good fun, I’ll show you good fun-“  
Sakura started laughing.  
“What’s the matter?” Sayomi asked.  
“Oh, its nothing. I just.. can’t believe how fortunate I am. I have a girlfriend now and a best friend… when before I didn’t have friends. I’m just very thankful.”  
“We’ll always be there for you,” Sayomi said.  
“That’s right!” Suzuko said. She held out a hand. “come on!”  
Sakura got it and laid he hand on top of Suzuko’s and Sayomi followed suit.  
“Triple Star Squad, let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it this far, thank you for reading! It really means a lot.
> 
> Again many thanks to my friends who contributed their characters and ideas in teh writing of this.


End file.
